Getting Even
by Chat-ter-ing
Summary: Cana and Bacchus have actually met before their little drinking match in Crocus. A chance meeting 7 years before the GMG, days before S-Class participants departed for Tenrou Island, is what sets the stage for future encounters. An adventure fueled by loss of clothing, competitive personalities, and of course alcohol.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**A/N: While writing _Conviction_ I came up with the idea for this story; Sad Cana makes me feel sad, and I felt like I should write something more lighthearted. This doesn't have to be taken as a continuation of Conviction, although it does give a take on her mind set at the time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

**July 1, X791**

_She didn't recognize me._

Bacchus chuckled to himself as he staggered out of the bar. He glanced at the bright blue bikini top in his hand.

_She definitely won't forget me now._

He grinned to no one in particular as he moved along, pleased with himself.

_This makes us even._

* * *

**December ? X784**

_What a wild night._

Bacchus emitted a low groan into the crook of his arm. The past night of debauchery had left him unconscious in the corner of the local pub. His temple throbbed as he came to.

The man unleashed a hazy stare upon his surroundings and focused on the woman sitting at the bar. The sight of dark chocolate waves hiding an extensive expanse of bare, sun-kissed skin teased him. He needed to see more.

Bacchus picked himself up from the table he was slumped over and moved to occupy the stool next to the brunette. Even though he expected some sort of reaction to his presence, the brunette's demeanour remained unchanged. The woman continued to fiddle with her empty beer mug with a far off look in her eyes.

_This won't do._

The bartender approached him. "The usual?"

"Make it two," he replied.

When the drinks came Bacchus slammed one down on the counter, offering it to the vision next to him.

Startled, the woman looked up at him in confusion. "What's this?" she asked.

"The good stuff," he stated. She raised an eyebrow and warily checked him out. Bacchus gave her a confident lazy smile, raised his glass to her, and swallowed.

She looked over at the bartender who gave her a reassuring nod. "If you don't want it I'll have it," he joked before moving away to wipe down the counter.

The brunette took a swig and shot Bacchus a disarming smile. "Well, you certainly know the way to a woman's heart."

* * *

They talked for hours. Her name was Cana Alberona and she was certainly something. Not only was she a beauty, but she could match his drinking habits without passing out.

He watched as a bit of her beer spilled out of her mug as she took a drink. The pale liquid plunged down her slender neck and settled between the valley of her breasts.

"Impressive."

"I'm not just anyone," she winked. "If anyone should be impressed, it should be me. No one has ever been able to keep up with this," Cana gestured at herself.

"All of them could have just been lightweights," he teased.

The brunette scoffed, "I'm stronger than I look. I've never lost a drinking match."

"Oh? That could change now that you've met me."

"Ha! You'd be sorry to challenge me. If I wasn't totally set on catching a train to Hargeon in the morning I'd let you test that theory." Cana's eyes drifted towards the open doors. She leaned back to peer outside and visibly sobered. Another night was coming to an end. "I guess I should get going."

Bacchus could see that she was hesitant to leave. "I'll take you to the train station if you like?"

Cana perked up at his offer and flashed him another heart-stopping smile. "That'd be great."

Bacchus threw more than enough Jewel on the counter to cover the cost of their drinks. After helping her down from her stool, Cana linked her arm in his. Together they stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

The pair stood at a fork in the road.

Cana furrowed her brow, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes," he reassured her yet again. Along their journey Cana had constantly accused him of actually bringing her back to his place. Although the thought had come across his mind, he stayed true to the objective. Her threats also helped to keep him in check. Bacchus pointed to his left. "It's just right up that hill." A train whistled nearby as if to support him.

"Oh," Cana folded her arms across her chest, "That was faster than I anticipated."

Bacchus sighed. "It really is a shame that you have to go. I could have shown you the time of your life."

Cana snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess we'll just have to make do with the few hours you have till then," he grinned. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the path that lead away from the station.

* * *

"Wow," Cana breathed.

He caught her slightly perplexed look. If she was trying to figure him out she had better stop.

"I wasn't expecting this at all."

He wasn't even sure why he brought her here. In all honesty he had just wanted to introduce her to his bed and ravish her. Instead they faced a deep blue ocean reflecting the rising sun.

Bacchus watched as Cana kicked off her sandals and walked away from him. A trail of footprints and clothes grew behind her. By the time she reached the waves, only a bikini remained.

_Does she normally dress in swimwear?_

Cana felt his eyes on her figure as she gathered her hair to tie it up. "What?" she gingerly stuck a foot in the water. "Just because you bought me a few drinks doesn't mean I'm going to let you see me naked."

_What a pity._

Cana backed up a few paces, broke into a run, and jumped into the waves with a shriek. She resurfaced with a sharp gasp. The brunette moved towards him as water dripped down her body. Her gaze burned him. It may have been the continuous alcohol consumption and lack of proper sleep, but looking at her now, it almost seemed like she wouldn't have refused his initial idea.

"Are you coming in or are you too busy enjoying the view?"

Bacchus didn't need any more encouragement. He discarded his armor, untied the sash around his hips and let his pants pool at his feet.

"Are those puppies?"

He looked down at his boxers and felt the sexual tension die as laughter burst out of Cana.

"How adorable," she cooed.

He attempted to look offended but couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth from turning up. "If you can't take me seriously in these I'm just going to have to take them off," he huffed.

Bacchus fully stripped and threw his boxers at Cana as he rushed in. The cold water stole his breath.

The brunette deftly caught them and backed away from him. "You know you're never getting these back now."

He followed her in pursuit. "Is that a statement or a challenge?"

Her eyes dared him to find out.

* * *

They splashed around like kids for a while until he got close enough to latch onto her shoulders. Cana yelped as she felt his hands grasp her.

"Give 'em back!"

"Never!" she screamed with laughter.

He wrapped an arm around her waist to reel her in. She wiggled in his hold, trying to keep the cloth out of his reach. He tickled her sides causing her to struggle further to get free.

"I'll stop if you give them back."

"This... isn't... fair," she spat out between giggles.

He stopped and twisted her around to face him.

"You know what's not fair?" Bacchus tugged at his boxers and leaned down to breathe into her ear, "I'm the only one naked here."

Her grasp slackened as her eyes flickered down his body. "No one asked to see you naked."

_Oh please._

"Well, if that's how you feel about it..."

Bacchus pulled away from her with his boxers. A victorious smile spread across his face as he strutted out of the water and pulled them back on. As soon as he straightened up and turned around he was tackled to the ground.

Cana straddled his waist with a fiendish grin and pinned him down with her hands on his chest. "Do you really think your boxers are safe now that you have them on?"

Bacchus drank in the view of her. "Nope."

"Smart answer." Satisfied, Cana rolled off to his side and laid against him. "I better leave now," she sighed.

Bacchus enclosed her in his arms, enjoying her warmth, "Not yet."

He closed his eyes as they laid in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Bacchus cracked open his eyes as he felt her warmth leave him.

"So, are you ever going to introduce yourself?"

He gave her a sleepy smirk. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"

Cana gave him an incredulous look.

Bacchus snorted in amusement before turning over onto his front and resting his head on his forearm.

* * *

Cana sat there expectantly, waiting for him to answer. A snore was her only response. Her eyes widened and she proceeded to poke him in the ribs. No reaction.

"Oi!"

The man had some nerve. She shook him gently, and then a bit harder, causing some of his hair to slip out of his bun. His eyelids remained shut, and his breathing, deep. Seeing that he was out cold, she stopped.

_Time to pack up._

Cana stood up and stretched her arms above her head. The brunette released a large yawn, relishing the warmth of the sun. She collected her clothes, patted the sand off her skin and started dressing.

_Will he be okay if I leave him here?_

She glanced at his sleeping form sprawled in the sand, wearing a content expression on his face.

Cana's features softened._ He'll be fine._

She took a seat near him and sighed. She almost didn't want to go, but she wasn't about to throw away another chance at S-Class for a man she would likely never see again.

_It'd be rude to leave without saying goodbye though. _

A wicked smile grew on Cana's face. She crawled over to him, taking care not to disturb the sand around him. She gripped the cloth on his hips and peeled it off his body. Writing stitched into the waistband of his boxers grabbed her attention as she completely slipped them off: _**BACCHUS**._

"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled.

_I had to learn his name this way? _

She glared at him then let her eyes wander down his body.

_What an ass. _

She couldn't decide if that thought formed out of annoyance or appreciation.

Maybe it was more of the latter. Putting the cocky attitude aside, he wasn't so bad. He'd actually been pretty kind. Not only did he pay for all the beer she had (in typical fashion she had consumed a large amount), but he had genuinely made her smile and laugh, something that didn't occur too often as of late.

Bacchus rolled onto his back, unconsciously exposing himself, causing Cana to cackle.

_I guess I shouldn't just leave him here like this._

* * *

Bacchus woke up alone and uncomfortable. The sun was burning his skin, waves were licking his feet, and sand was _everywhere_. His eyes fluttered open. His hair fell into his face as he propped himself up on his elbows. He ran a hand through it to push it back and blinked in surprise. He was naked.

Well actually, not quite. The white cloth he used to put his hair in a bun was lying modestly over his junk.

He looked around for his clothes. His armour and shoes were in a neat pile beside him but his bottoms were nowhere to be seen.

"I don't think I was naked before I passed out," he muttered to himself.

Memories of the night before came flooding back. The realization that his boxers were gone, as well as a certain brunette, hit him.

He fell back down with a defeated groan.

"Now _this_ isn't fair."


	2. Chapter 2: Names

**What you missed during the first night of the GMG. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Names  
**

**July 1, X791**

"Pathetic," Cana teased.

The card mage snorted with laughter as she took in the state of her drinking buddies. After a long day of bar hopping and more drinks with the rest of Fairy Tail, Evergreen and Bixlow were clearly done. Across from her, the once self-proclaimed Fairy Queen fought to stay upright by clinging on to her toppled stool for support. Next to Evergreen, Bixlow was pooled on the floor with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and babies barely floating above him. Freed had to be kidding himself if he honestly thought the two would respond to his call to defend Laxus.

"You're a strong drinker, huh?" A gruff voice pulled her attention away from the pair.

"Hmm?" Cana turned her head to see a raven haired man with tattoo's dotted under his eyes grinning a crooked smile.

The man slammed down a shot glass on the table. "Why don't we see who's stronger?"

"Oh?" Cana straightened up and stared curiously at him. "I don't know who you are but-"

"Take my advice and walk away." Macao, who had been observing the exchange with Wakaba, decided to cut in.

"Don't let her looks fool you, that woman's a monster!" Wakaba added.

_Excuse me? _Cana discretely shot the pair a glare before batting her lashes innocently at the stranger. "You're challenging _me_ to a drinking match?"

He responded by sliding the shot over to her and calling for the bartender.

"I guess we're skipping introductions and getting right to it then," she muttered.

Once the man held a drink in his hand they clinked glasses and downed the first shot.

* * *

"Ready for more?"

Cana nodded her head in affirmation as she swayed in her seat.

"Wiiiild." The stranger got the bartender's attention and pointed at a bottle on the top shelf of the bar wall. A server brought it over and filled two glasses before setting the bottle down.

Cana grabbed the bottle and inspected it. "What's this?" She threw her head back and poured most of it down her throat.

"The good stuff," he stated. He grabbed a glass and swallowed its contents.

Cana stiffened as the feeling of déjà vu accompanied by vertigo came over her. She blinked hard to focus on the man sitting by her side. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something like this had happened before.

As she examined the challenger, the realization that she was falling backwards hit her a second too late. The brunette jerked violently in her seat in an attempt to regain her balance, but failed to prevent her inevitable collision with the floor. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a familiar looking tattoo covering the man's back.

* * *

"Uuungh," Cana groaned. Her face smacked repeatedly against something solid as her body bounced up and down. The card mage wiggled in someone's hold, finding that she was slung over a shoulder. Her carrier immediately lifted her down, realizing that she had come to.

"Elfman?" she croaked. She clung on to him in an effort to quell the nausea building within and looked around. "Where..." she trailed off.

"Mira asked me to bring you back to your room. You passed out."

"Right." Cana screwed her eyes shut and massaged her temple with her free hand. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes again. "I think I can walk now. The world has stopped spinning," she joked weakly.

The brunette took a step forward and broke into a run. Bile rose up her throat and her insides threatened to follow. Cana rushed towards the nearest flower pot to throw up.

Elfman caught up to her. "Better?"

"I spoke too soon." When Cana felt like there was nothing more, she spat with a finality and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She grimaced as her head throbbed. _I need another drink. _As her hands rose to fix her hair, the feeling of cloth ghosting over her skin made Cana realize that her upper body was fully covered by a poncho that obviously wasn't hers. She peered under the fabric. "Huh... where's my top?"

"The man you were drinking with took it as a trophy."

"What?!" Cana scowled. "You're kidding! Who was that bastard?"

"Erza said his name was Bacchus. He's part of Quatro Cerberus. Macao and Wakaba tried to stop him, but he took both of them down with one hit."

Cana paused as something tugged at her mind. "Erza knows that dog?" She shook her head and tried to lead the large take-over mage forward. "Let's get going. Fairy Tail owes him an ass-kicking."

Elfman didn't budge. "Cana, wait."

She looked back to see his stoic face and gave up on trying to pull him along. "WhaAat?"

"I have no idea where that man is or where Quatro Cerberus is staying. Do you?" He continued as Cana frowned. "I also have to be back in my room by midnight."

"But we need to get him baaack! While we're at it we can teach Quatro Cerberus a lesson."

Elfman tried to reason with her. "They're not that bad."

"After this I'd put money on them being a dark guild."

The Strauss sibling sighed, "Compared to Raven Tail, they're just a bunch of puppies."

Cana froze as a memory of puppy-printed boxers filled her head.

_No way._

Cana looked at Elfman with wide eyes. It finally registered that the challenger at the bar was the man from seven months ago.

_Well, technically seven years._

Elfman took her lack of response as a sign to resume walking.

* * *

"Elfman? Where's Cana?"

Elfman turned at the sound of his eldest sister's voice. "Mira? You're back already?"

"Yep. Everyone who is participating tomorrow is just about here now," she chirped. "Anyways, where is she?"

"I don't know. She couldn't find her key so she went down to the lobby to ask for a spare. I thought it would be okay since she sobered up on the walk over.

"Ah." Mira furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't see her there. How long has she been gone for?"

"Ten minutes have past."

Before the two got a chance to worry, a slurred shout echoed across the hall.

"HEEEY! EVERRYONE'S BAACK?!"

Mira and Elfman turned around to see Cana stumbling down the hallway with a bottle of liquor in each hand. "Oh no," the take-over mages groaned in unison.

The seemingly hammered brunette came up to them and threw her arms around the two. "MIRA! Did you get my top back for meee?"

"No, sorry Cana."

"Whaaat?!" The card mage pouted at the eldest Strauss sibling before locking on to Laxus and the Raijinshuu as they tried to get past her.

Cana pointed an accusing finger at them. "I'm guessing you guys didn't do anything about my top either!"

"Cana," Freed sighed and gestured at a semi-conscious Bixlow and Evergreen, "these two were incapacitated, thanks to you. And besides, our priority is Laxus."

The brunette rolled her eyes with great exaggeration. "Yeah, but an insult against one of the guild members is an insult to the guild, and last time I checked you were all a part of Fairy Tail. Cana threw her hands up in the air. "I can't believe you guys let him get away! If our rep was already in the gutter, I don't even want to know where it is now."

Laxus coolly moved the card mage out of his way. "Cana, go to bed. You're drunk. Again."

"I'm not even close," she slurred. Cana huffed and faced the other competing members in the hallway. "WE NEED to put those dogs in their place. I don't care who does it but we need to show them and the other guilds that we deserve MORE respect!"

Elfman stood on the sidelines with his sister as a hysterical Cana tried to rally the thinning masses.

"We should probably get some rest," the she-devil sighed. Mira looked up at her younger brother. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Someone needs to get Cana to her room. Could you do that for me Elfman?"

"I'm your man."

Mira thanked him and wished him a good night before entering her team's room, leaving him alone with the card mage, who was now screaming at the empty hall.

Cana took a long draught from each of her drinks and continued her rant. "Somebody promise me we rename Quatro Cerberus, Quatro puppy if the wagers are still going on in the tournaments."

"Puppy?" Elfman scrunched his nose. "Why puppy? That's not very manly."

Cana turned towards him with doe eyes and hiccupped. "You'd do it right?"

"Only if you go to your room."

She regarded him with scrutiny. "Promise?"

"Yes. And a man always keeps his promises."

"Good." The brunette shoved her drinks into his arms and ran down the hall back to the door of her room. "Pretty sure it's this one," he heard her mutter as she stared intently at its numbers. She produced a key from her pocket, unlocked it, pushed the door open with her body, and stumbled in.

The intoxicated card mage popped her head out when she realized he wasn't coming in. "Don't go yet!" she screamed. Cana hurried back to him and threw her arms around him, giving him a clumsy hug. "Thanks for taking care of me tonight. Also gimme back my drinks." She reached for the drinks in his hands.

"Just doing my duty as a man."

Cana chuckled. "No, really! I owe you big time. How about I read your fortune? It's the least I can do."

Before Elfman could object, the disoriented card mage ran back into her room. Elfman reluctantly followed her in and took a seat on the corner of her unmade bed. He watched as she dug around for her fortune-telling cards, creating a mess.

"Ah." She stood up and opened the velvet pouch she found. "Here we go." Cana knelt down and sloppily shuffled her cards. "Do you have a question in mind?"

"Is this going to take long?"

Cana rolled her eyes. "Think of a topic and cut the deck."

Elfman did as he was told and let the card mage do her thing.

"Ok, so I have three cards here. They represent the past, present, and future." She emphasized each card by pointing to it. "Let's start with the present." She flipped over the middle card and raised a brow. "Too easy. This is about those puppies that call themselves Quatro Cerberus."

Cana proceeded to turn over the very first card she laid down. "The past," she declared. A thoughtful look came over her as she took in its meaning. "Hmm, that's strange. It's for a fateful encounter."

The take-over mage let out a monstrous yawn.

"Must be about Evergreen."

Elfman snapped his jaws shut and felt his cheeks heat up.

Cana waggled her eyebrows. "I don't need my cards to see that something's happened there."

He responded by clearing his throat.

After one last teasing laugh, Cana revealed the final card. "The future. Oh, how interesting," she mused. "It's Jupiter's lightning bolt. This card can be a bit ambiguous." The brunette clasped her chin. "It's usually associated with pain, but it can also be thought of as," she paused and stared at him with calculating eyes, "Victory."

"OKAYOKAY! I'M GOING!"

The irritated screams of Natsu followed by the faint giggles and chuckles of Lucy and Gray from the hallway shattered the serious atmosphere of the reading. Cana and Elfman turned around to see Natsu casually leaning on the open door.

"Yo." Natsu nodded at Cana then addressed Elfman. "If you value your life I suggest you get back to our room ASAP. Erza is even scarier after consuming alcohol."

"Noted." Elfman stood up and helped Cana off the floor. "I'll be there in a minute."

Natsu nodded and quickly wished Cana a good night before dashing out.

"Well, thanks for the reading. I hope you have a good night."

"You too. And it wasn't a problem at all." she replied.

Cana leaned against the door with folded arms and watched him go. "Oh, Elfman?"

He paused.

"Don't forget your promise," the card mage purred before shutting her door.

Elfman grunted in acknowledgement as he walked down the hall, back to Team A's room.


End file.
